It was never love
by whippasnappa
Summary: It was never love. How could it be? Naruto confesses his love for Sasuke only to find he was being used by him, or does Sasuke have his reasons? A sasunaru fic. Don't own Naruto.


It was never love. How could it be? Naruto was beginning to think the day he confessed his feelings for Sasuke was the worst of his life. Sasuke insisted on keeping what they were doing a secret and when with their friends, Sasuke was just as rude as ever. Naruto told Sasuke almost everyday he loved him, but would never hear that in return. It wasn't love; it was rough sex and nothing more.

"Sasuke, do you want to go for some ramen after training?" Naruto asked hopefully. Sasuke looked at him like he was crazy. "Like I would want to go anywhere with you, dobe." As usual, an automatic response. Cold and cruel. Naruto didn't know how much more he could take, he felt like Sasuke was using him now. He grabbed him and pulled him away from Sakura and Kakashi. Naruto dragged him deep into the forest until he finally pulled away. "What the fuck are you doing?" he snapped angrily.

"We need to talk!" Sasuke folded his arms and looked away from Naruto in his classic I-don't-care pose. "Tell me that you love me. Just one time I want to hear you say it." Naruto said quietly. Sasuke sighed.

"Were not back on this again, are we?"

"Yes, we are! Don't you see my point? Everyday you deny your feelings to the whole village, like your ashamed of me. Even when were alone, you don't show anything. You've never even kissed me yet, Sasuke! You just fuck me, then go home and its back to square one." Naruto shouted angrily. Sasuke stood there staring at Naruto, wondering what he was going to say next. "Do you love me Sasuke? Or are you just…using me." Naruto closed his eyes, dreading the answer.

"Since you asked so nicely, fine. I _was_ using you. You were nothing more to me than a good _fuck_." He finished bitterly. Sasuke turned around and walked away. Naruto had tried to prepare himself for this, but it was a lot more painful than he thought it would be, hearing Sasuke say that.

Naruto and Sasuke hadn't spoken a word to each other since that incident. Kakashi and Sakura were beginning to notice the way Naruto and Sasuke were acting toward each other. Kakashi announced they would be training together and he would pair with Sakura. The effect was immediate; Sasuke tensed up and looked worried as Naruto clenched his fists together and gritted his teeth angrily. Before either of them could say anything Kakashi spoke. "I knew it. Sasuke, Naruto you are taking the day of to sort out your issues. It may affect team performance. Sakura, your dismissed." Sakura nodded and walked away with Kakashi, leaving a fuming Naruto behind with Sasuke. The taller teen opened his mouth to say something but Naruto got in before him. "Not a word!" he hissed angrily. Sasuke ignored him anyway.

"Kakashi is right, we have to 'sort out our issues'" Sasuke said. Naruto stood there with his left eye twitching furiously. About ten seconds later, he exploded. "We don't have 'issues' now just piss off!" he screamed. As Naruto turned around, Sasuke grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "What the hell do you want, teme?" he shouted. Sasuke pulled him around to face him. "We can't carry on not talking like this." Naruto pulled away from Sasuke. "Are.You.Mental?" Naruto hissed dangerously. "I don't want to be anywhere near after you…after you enlightened me with the truth!" he spat. "That wasn't…I mean…I didn't mean that…"

"Then what _did_ you mean? No, lets rephrase that, what did I mean to you?" Naruto said. Sasuke bit his lip hard, contemplating what to do. _'I can't tell him the truth…can I?' _instead of speaking, Sasuke pulled Naruto by the hand all the way to the blonde's apartment. No sooner had he opened the door, he slammed Naruto into the wall and pushed his tongue into Naruto's mouth. Naruto pushed him off roughly. "What are you doing?" Sasuke pulled his shirt off and advanced on Naruto again.

"You said I never kissed you, so there you go." He murmured as he began kissing Naruto again. Sasuke pulled Naruto's shirt off, quickly followed by the rest of his clothes. Sasuke brushed his hand over Naruto's groin, causing him to moan slightly. Coming to his senses, Naruto pushed Sasuke off him a disgusted look on his face. He pulled his boxers on and promptly made to push Sasuke out of the door. "Naruto what's wrong?"

"What do you mean what's wrong? You just don't get it do you, how can you do this to me? Do you really hate me that much?"

"I don't hate you!" Sasuke said.

"Then why did you use me?" Sasuke was dreading that question. He knew he couldn't tell Naruto the truth, but he had no idea what to say in this situation. For the first time in his life, he began spluttering excuses trying to think of a way out of it. "Just stop the bullshit and answer the question!" Naruto shouted as Sasuke stared at the floor.

"I'm sorry, I can't." he muttered as he walked out. Naruto jumped in front of him and slammed the door. "The truth. Now. Don't you think you at least owe me that?" he said. Sasuke blinked, trying to stop the tears that were welling up. He dodged around Naruto, who stopped him. "Naruto…" he stared at Sasuke, trying to force the truth from him. "It's my brother…" he said quietly. "He said, anyone I cared for he would…h-he would…that's why I never…why I was so…I've been wanting to do this for a long time now…" Sasuke leaned in and kissed Naruto softly, wrapping his arms gently around his blonde. "I love you Naruto, so much. I hope you can forgive me for…the things I did and said." Sasuke released Naruto and stepped back, looking guilty. Naruto frowned and moved towards Sasuke, who took another step back. "What's wrong?"

"All those times…I was so _ruthless_. Even our first time…you screamed so loud and I didn't even care…" Sasuke said.

"It's going to be hard to forget, but I will eventually." Naruto said with a small smile. As they kissed again, Naruto changed his mind. It was love, it always had been.

A/n: I might do another part for this…but I'm not sure. Hope you enjoyed it, despite the shortness. Please review if anyone is interested in another part! Or just review anyway heh heh heh…..


End file.
